


Embrace for Impact

by RoseBud1218



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 + 1 thing, And Ezekiel shouldn't have them, Arguing, Ezekiel is a little shit, Ezekiel really needs to stop egging him on, Fucking Jenkins, Fucking arrows, Jacob has a problem, Jacob needs to stop pinning Ezekiel to surfaces, Just tension in genreal, Kissing, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Pendants, People need to clean up, Possession, Rubber Bands have more than one use, There need's to be more clean surfaces in the Annex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Witch boxes, almost kisses, i have not regrets, need labels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBud1218/pseuds/RoseBud1218
Summary: 5 times Jake pinned Ezekiel down and didn't kiss him, and the 1 time he did(I'll update the tags as I add more chapters)





	1. The Pendant

“I still don’t get how you don’t trust me with the pendant.” Ezekiel muttered as he walked with Jacob to put the pendant away.

“Because,” Jacob held up the pendant, “There’s an evil fairy in here that could destroy us and knowing you, you would drop it.”

Ezekiel faked being offended and put a hand to his chest gasping. “Really mate? With the hands of a world class thief? You think I would drop something as important as that?” Ezekiel argued pointing at the pendant.

“Yes, “Jacob agreed lowering the pendant. They continued walking for a little bit until Jacob suddenly stopped and looked around. “Jones do you know where we are?”

Ezekiel look around, “I don’t think so.” Jacob sighed and looked at Ezekiel.

“We’re lost.” 

“Kinda figured that out mate.” Ezekiel mumbled. They started to look around to figure out where they were, and they ended up even more lost. “You know,” Ezekiel started as they wandered around. “This wouldn’t have happened if you payed attention.” Jacob scoffed and looked around a corner.

“Right,” He turned to face Ezekiel, “if anything if I wasn’t paying attention, which I was, it would be you making me not pay attention.” Because of your amazing voice.

“You weren’t though!”

“Oh really?” Jacob said turning to look Ezekiel in the eye. 

“Yes,” Ezekiel stated as he faced Jacob. “I was just talking when you turned a couple wrong corners and now we’re lost. Well, you are.”

“Are you saying you know where we are Jones?!” Jacob said poking Jones in the chest with every word. Ezekiel just smirked and shrugged his shoulders, raising his arms up in an ‘I surrender’ position. Jacob growled and pinned Ezekiel to the wall behind them, pendant stil in hand. “Ezekiel you better tell me where we are or I swear to the gods!” Jacob yelled said looking Ezekiel dead in the eye, but Ezekiel wasn’t paying attention, as he was to focused on Jacob hold on his wrists, his breath on his face, and how kissable his lips looked.

Jacob looked at Ezekiel waiting for an answer until he realized what Ezekiel was doing. Jacob tried to suppress his blush and stole a quick glance at Ezekiel’s lips. When he did Ezekiel was looking right back at him. 

“Jake…” Ezekiel breathed out looking at him. Jacob’s hold on Ezekiel loosened as he leaned forward to kiss Ezekiel. But he wasn’t able to as the pendant slipped out of Jacob’s hand, crashing on the floor releasing the fairy. 

The pendants crashed to the floor startling the girls boys, making Jake jump away from Ezekiel. 

Ezekiel still looked dazed, his eyes were half open, his mouth was open a tad, and his arms had fallen. Ezekiel snapped out of his little daze as the fairy flew in between them, crackling. Ezekiel and Jacob both ran after the fairy.

“And you thought I would drop it.” Ezekiel mumbled. 

Jacob shook his head and yelled, “Jenkins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short! Please comment if you liked it!


	2. Fucking Rubber Bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel get's a hold of some rubber bands. I have nothing to do with it.

Jenkins had come to them saying that an old witches box was acting up, it should be easy.

“Oh!” Cassandra had said walking over to Jenkins looking at a picture of the box. 

“I’ll get the door set up if you would please get Colonel Mrs. Cillian,” Jenkins said walking over to the globe.

“Of course, Jenkins,” Cassandra said walking off to go and get her. 

“Ready boys?” Eve said as she came back with Cassandra.

“It’s a witch box,” Ezekiel said, putting his phone in his pocket.

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Jacob said putting on his jacket, walking over to stand next to Ezekiel. 

“Don’t jinx it, girls,” Eve said as Jenkins fired up the door. Jacob and Ezekiel gave Eve the stink eye. 

“Let’s go!” Cassandra said walking through the door.

They all stumbled into a cave. In the middle of the room, there was a box on a stand, with an orange circle around it. 

“Jones.” Eve placed a hand on Ezekiel’s shoulder, “You’re up.”

Ezekiel started to walk forward, but Jacob put a hand on his shoulder. “Wait, Jones.” Jacob walked up next to him. “See the orange circle? That was likely put there to-” before Jake could finish Ezekiel took out a rubber band and shoot it at the box, knocking it off of the stand and outside of the orange circle. 

“Ezekiel!” Baird yelled as the box fell. “What were you thinking?! What if it released something!?”

“But it didn’t!” Ezekiel said as he picked up the box. “Do we need to take this back to Jen-” Before Ezekiel could finish his sentence a black fog seeped out of the box and went around Ezekiel.

“Stone!” Eve yelled. 

“I’m on it!” Jacob yelled as he ran up and grabbed Ezekiel’s hand, making him drop the box, and lead him out of the fog. The fog disappeared. “You okay Jones?” Jacob asked still holding Ezekiel’s hand.

“Peachy,” Ezekiel said as his eyes flashed red. Before Ezekiel could do anything Jacob had him pinned to the ground. He turned to the others.

“Did you guys-”

“Yep!” Cassandra and Eve said as they ran towards the fallen box. Jacob turned back to Ezekiel, his eyes fully red now. Ezekiel struggled against Jacob’s hold on him and tried to get up. Jacob moved so he was straddling his waist and had his hands pinned down, so Ezekiel couldn’t move. 

“Come on Jones, fight it!” Jacob whisper yelled through gritted teeth, trying to hold him down. 

“Come on Stone.” Ezekiel’s eyes went back to normal. “It’s me, Jones.” He gave his signature smirk. Jacob was stunned, but then an idea came to him. He leaned in, so his nose was almost touching Ezekiel, and he could feel Ezekiel’s breath on his face. 

“Are you now?” He whispered, glancing at Ezekiel’s lips. Ezekiel nodded and looked at Jacob’s lips, biting his own. Jacob was stunned for a moment. Ezekiel looked back up at him, his eyes were three shades darker. Jacob shook his head reminding him of his goal here. “You’re not him.” Jacob shook his head. “Jones would have made a sarcastic remark or would have gotten flustered by me leaning in,” Ezekiel growled and his eyes went back to glowing red. Before Ezekiel could do anything else though, the black fog seeped out of him and back into the box. 

“What happened?” Ezekiel asked looking around. He looked at Jacob and smirked. “Can’t keep your hands off of me, hu mate?” Jacob laughed and got off of Ezekiel. 

“Glad to have you back Jones,” Jacob said reaching his hand out to help Ezekiel up. 

“Good,” Eve said she held up the box. “Let’s get this back to the library.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, nothing to do with me. Pretty funny though? Tell me in the comments if it was!


	3. Maybe we can nope out of this situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking arrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets!

“Jones!” Was all Ezekiel heard before he was pinned to the wall. The arrow that was coming towards him hit the ground. Jacob had his arms across Ezekiel’s chest, effectively pinning him to the wall. “What were you thinking!?” Jacob yelled. “You could’ve died! You can’t just go and play the hero like that!”

Ezekiel opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. He looked at Jacob and saw how worried he was. He looked him in the eye and saw him deflate a little. “I didn’t mean too,” Ezekiel whispered.

“I know,” Jacob whispered. “Just don’t do it again.” Ezekiel smiled.

“What would I get out of that cowboy?” Ezekiel asked raising an eyebrow. Jacob’s eyes went darker as he looked Ezekiel over.

“Whatever you want.” Me. Jacob whispered looking at Ezekiel’s lips. Ezekiel dawned his signature smirk and leaned in a little. Jacob leaned in as well. They were so close, Jacob could feel Ezekiel’s breath mixing with his and-

“Girls!” Eve yelled. Jacob jumped away from Ezekiel and Ezekiel put his hands up. “Quit flirting and hurry up!” 

“Coming, Baird!” Jacob yelled back looking Ezekiel in the eye. 

“Come on mate,” Ezekiel said before Jake could say anything. “Eve needs us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have so many regrets...


	4. I’ll go down in history as the world's biggest idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel's in a really bad mood, and guess who makes it, better-WORSE! Definitely worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just realized I might have done these out of order... I might add a chapter at the beginning, I'm still deciding, just giving y'all a head ups!

Today was one of their few low days at the library. Cassandra and Jenkins were categorizing the recent artifacts they rescued. Eve was out with Flynn on a date. Ezekiel was at his desk working on updating the security system.

Ezekiel felt a hand on his shoulder and before he could react his chair was spun around, so he was facing none other than Jacob bloody Stone.

“Yes, Oklahoma?” Ezekiel asked crossing his arms in front of him, boiling with annoyance.

“What?” Jacob asked, “I just came to ask you a question and you get all fussy with me.” Jacob said gesturing to him. Ezekiel gasps and stands up. 

“Well, as you didn’t see I was working on a very stressful project and you interrupted me,” Ezekiel argued as he crossed his arms again.

“It’s not the problem that you’re doing this right now. It’s the fact that every time I want to talk to you Jones, you are always pissed at me.” Jacob said poking Ezekiel in the chest so hard, that Ezekiel fumbles backward a little.

“So, it’s my fault that you always seem to catch me at the wrong time?” Ezekiel said pointing to himself, “Cause, if you haven’t noticed Stone,” He points at Jacob, “you can be pretty annoying.”

“I. Am. Not. Annoying.” With each word Jacob poked Ezekiel in the chest making him go backward until his back was against the wall.

“Well, hate to break it to you Oklahoma, but you are,” Ezekiel said looking Jake dead in the eye. 

“I’m the annoying one! What about you flirting with me?! That’s sure as hell annoying Jones!” Jacob was close to Ezekiel now.

“Oh, you think that’s annoying, what about you flirting ba-!” Before Ezekiel can finish his sentence he’s pinned to the wall. Ezekiel gets the wind knocked out of him as his back hit the wall. As he regains his breath Jacob realizes how close they are. His hands are on Ezekiel’s wrists, their chests are almost touching, and his legs are encasing one of Ezekiel’s. 

When Ezekiel finally regains his breath, he loses it again as he realizes what Jacob did. He’s suddenly aware of Jacob’s hold on him. He flexes his wrist’s and looks Jacob in the eye. He steals a glance down at Jacob’s lips.

“Jacob…” Ezekiel whispers looking back up at him. Jacob starts to lean in and so does Ezekiel

“Mr. Stone do you by any chance find Mr. Jon-oh,” Jenkins says, making Ezekiel and Jacob back away from each other. “I want all the clothes picked up when you’re done!” Jenkins yells as he exits the Annex. 

“Jenkins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add Flynn in the next chapter?


	5. The Reason I Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Tension TM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Shakespeare

“You have such a February face, so full of frost, of storm and cloudiness.” Jacob’s hands were gripping his book and his eyes were screwed shut. His breath was labored and he was trying to get it under control. Ezekiel had his hands on the back of Jacob’s chair, he was leaning over so his head was next to Jacob’s ear. Ezekiel’s smirking as he speaks again, “When I first saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.” Jacob held his 12th-century Latin book so tight that even Ezekiel worried that he might tear a page.

“Jones…” Jacob mumbled so quietly, almost like he didn’t know if he wanted Jones to continue or not. Ezekiel let go the back of Jake's chair and slowly tugged the book out of Jacob’s hands. He walked in front of Jacob, moving the desk back a little so he would fit, and leaned down. He could feel Jacobs breath on his lips as he looked him in the eye.

“When I’m with you,” Ezekiel started as he glanced down at Jacobs' lips, “I don’t breathe quite right.” Jake looked at Ezekiel pleadingly. An ‘if you don’t stop you know what will happen’ look. Ezekiel leaned back and stood up properly to test Jake. Before Ezekiel could smooth out his shirt, Jacob was getting up and had Ezekiel pinned to the wall. Ezekiel gasped finally getting the reaction out of Jacob that he wanted. 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate.” Jacob leaned in as he said this. Jake locked eyes with Ezekiel again.

“Please...Mate…”Ezekiel mumbled pleadingly. A ‘if you don’t do something’ look. Jacob leaned in and so did Ezekiel.

“Hey, guys so-Ah!” Jacob backed away from Ezekiel almost falling over trying to make it look like he wasn’t just gonna kiss Ezekiel until he forgot his name. Ezekiel just stood there like a gay mess and tried to figure out what was happening. “Jac...Ezek...What?” Jacob looked over and saw that Flynn had walked into the room, with a book at his feet and was looking between the two vexingly. 

“Uh…” Jacob looked over to Ezekiel for help but saw that Ezekiel was still a mess. Jacob looked back at Flynn, then at Ezekiel, then at Flynn, he opened his mouth to give a very bad lie, but Jenkins walked in.

“Mr. Carson did you-oh.” Jenkins looked at Jacob and Jacob mouthed ‘help me?’. He looked at Ezekiel and saw the state he was in. Jenkins sighed and picked up the fallen book. “Mr. Carson, if you would follow me back to my lab?” Jenkins started to walk back and Flynn followed with so many questions.

Jenkins looked back at Jacob before he was out of sight and Jacob mouthed, ‘I owe you one’. Jenkins smiled, actually smiled and turned back to Flynn and all of his questions. Jacob closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, taking it what just happened: Ezekiel started to flirt with him, Jacob pinned him to a wall and flirted back, Ezekiel unraveled under Jacob’s hands, they were about to kiss, Flynn interrupted them, Jenkins saved the day, and he owes Jenkins. 

Jacob suddenly remembered the state he left Ezekiel in. He turned back to where Ezekiel was and found that he wasn’t there. He looked around the rest of the room to find that the thief had left. Jacob shook his head and smiled. He’ll get to kiss his thief one day.

By the end of the week, Jenkins had a very, expensive, nice bottle of scotch in his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you proud of me?! I didn't just write Dialogue!


End file.
